Love Struck
by COOKiE-MONSHTAH
Summary: As friends become closer, what happens is unknown, as couples form with the oddest of them, watch a group of young friends become the greatest team in the history.
1. Love Struck

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Carlisle was addressing all the new freshmen in their first year at the magnificent award-winning school of Witchcraft and Wizardry with none other than the all-time favourite, Sorting Hat. Luna Lovegood. A shy little white-blonde girl stepped up onto the stage and shakily sat on the small wooden stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on her tiny head, and at once the hat shouted Gryffindor! and the whole row of people down the middle of the hall cheered with joy.  
Up next, Helena Lee, the crowd went silent again as a young smart stuck-up chick walked up royally and sat graciously on the stool in the showy-offie way (some guys started to wolf-whistle at her, she would shoot them a greasy and concentrate on what shock was gonna be given to her), yet again, Gryffindor! The hat yelled out. Now, would a Hermione Granger please come up? a few pairs of eyes went wandering around the group of freshmen. A shaky brunette who looked smart yet delighted at the mention of her name. Ravenclaw! Was immediately shouted from the hat which was on her head. The table next to the Gryffindorians throwing questions at Luna, who now looked pretty settled, but still a bit scared.  
Harry Potter, the whole hall was overcome with dead silence. Hmm, a tough child I see, you are here Harry, all the same things from your parents, pity them, The hat thought for a bit itself and out of dead silence...the hat shouted out Ravenclaw!! Once again, they cheered. The other students went through fine.  
Ronald Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Jacob Black, Brielle Bryar and Emmett Cullen all were put into Gryffindor. Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, Alice Brandon, Sam Wolfe, Emily LeStrange got put in Hufflepuff. Bella Swan, Charly Sean and Cedric Diggory in Ravenclaw. Sirius Black, Rosalie Hale, Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy al in Slytherin.  
Okay everyone, the ceremony has officially finished, you all may now dig in to your meals!! Shouted Carlisle at the top is his artificial voice. This special night s meal came to an end with a glorious dinner of gnocchi, roast chicken and so on.  
Oh! I can t eat any more of this...gnocchi... Said Brielle moaning and groaning loudly holding her stomach, Jacob Black just starred and sniggered at her. That s it; I m hitting the sack earlier than usual! Brielle ran through the hall out the doors, up the giant staircase, onto the 3rd, no 4th, no, 5th floor where she thought she had gone too far so she went back down two floors and wandered the 3rd floor. Back in the great hall, Jacob had been worrying of Brielle, and thought to check up on her in the Gryffindor Common Room, he asked a few yr4 kids if they had seen her, but they ll said no. So, Jacob went all over the castle looking for her (covering 7 floors of a castle for one person on your own is hard.  
Oh! There you are Brielle! I ve been looking all over for you! Please don t wander of like that again, not easy looking for someone over 7 floors on your own you know... They both smiled and laughed together. Come on, dry up those tears and let s get back before a teacher find us shall we? Brielle got up and walked side-by-side Jacob. Jacob, I ve 2 questions to ask you...Why did you come looking for me...and, what made you...You don t have to answer, I don t mean any offence at all no way!! She sounded quite panicky in her voice and her eyes spoke of gratitude. Well, I came looking for you after I realised you weren t in the common room, so I was worried you were lost or had fallen asleep somewhere or got sick you see, and the other reason, I wouldn t tell you right now, may be not the right time too. When it s time, I promise. His soothing voice reduced her tension and touched her gentle heart. Our common room is always, and by always I mean it, behind the big arched tapestry of the old lady who loves to sing but can t. Brielle looked at him and laughed. Well, nighty-nights then, seeya in the morning! And off he went up the staircase leading to our dorms. 


	2. Double Dating

Summary: Harry Potter, Jacob s newest mate, tries to help Jacob to psyche himself up to ask Brielle out on a date to Hogsmead for the upcoming tour, but Brielle can't because she falls ill of the weather pattern changing, so Jacob stays back for her to recover and misses the tour. But will Brielle say yes to him?  
~A notice to all first-years, your first trip to Hogsmead of this term will be on the 4th of next month (July. All students are to have their permission forms signed and kept ready to hand in on that morning to either Mr. Filch or I.  
Yours sincerely, Pro. McGonagall~ Boo-yaah! A trip to Hogsmead on my Birthday (she starts dancing round the room cheering)!! Cheered Brielle on the morning of her first day at her new school, all she hopes today, is to make a new friend, other than Jacob Black, her fellow first-year friend from her house (the previous night, he had found her crying on the 3rd floor after she got miss-tracked to the Gryffindor Common Room). Morning Jacob, I see you had a nice sleep did you? she called out as she saw him walking down the staircase, clearly, his long black hair was all entangled within itself. Ha-ha got me there Brielle! Hey, last night, I was wondering, before I went to bed, since th-oh doesn t matter, but the other thing was, do you have a nick-name I could call you? Like, my friend s call me Jake, or something, sometimes even, wolf. Please don t ask why. With a strange and puzzled face, Brielle told him that people call her names, and not nick-names. So the Whole day, Brielle and Jake decided to stir up a few names they can use to call each other. At breakfast in the Great Hall, each student was given a timetable for their first term at school. Brielle was comparing her to Jacob s. MondayTuesdayWednesdayThursdayFriday Charms - RavenclawFree periodHerbology - RavenclawTransfiguration - GryffindorFree period BreakBreakBreakBreakBreak Care of Magical Creatures - GryffindorCharms - RavenclawHistory of Magic - HufflepuffTransfiguration - GryffindorFree period LunchLunchLunchLunchLunch DivinationPotions - GryffindorDefence Against The Dark Arts - GryffindorHistory of Magic - HufflepuffPotions - Gryffindor DivinationFree periodDefence Against The Dark Arts - GryffindorFree periodPotions - Gryffindor DinnerDinnerDinnerDinnerDinner

Hey! We both have the same! Cool! Said Jake. As they both cheered and partied, a boy with white blonde hair, seemingly tall for his age, came up and said, Well, well, well, look who it is everyone, the 2 lovebirds of Hogwarts first year. Cheering together so they can stay in the lessons all day long. How childish. Ahh, you must be Jacob Black, nice to meet you, I m Draco Malfoy. Looking over at Brielle, he added. You should make friends; I will help you make the friends of the right sort. Uh, thanks, but no thanks. I think I can make the right sort of friends for me on my own. And by the way, we are not a pair of lovebirds, we are just good friends. See you later; I m going to get ready for my first class this morning. Too see Malfoy s grim smile just-wrecked freshly on his face, was all to make Jake s and Brielle s day great. Oh I got to kill his guy one day! Jake looked over at Brielle in the common room where they were waiting for the bell to go so they can leave the common room and head to their first class of the week, Charms, with Ravenclaw and added, Woah Woah, calm down there you just met him! Seriously, you can t make your decision on the first time! All right first years! Settle down now. Said Professor Flitwick, a short charms teacher at Hogwarts, they say he is apparently 300yrs old in the magical world. Take your seats now; be careful to pick them as they will be your seats for this semester. Jake sat next to Brielle and this other kid who s name was Harry Potter, and Brielle sat next to a short brown- eyed girl named Charly Sean.  
Charly, do you have a nick-name people call you, Charly seemed very interested. Uhh, no, you see, I tried coming up with one, but the thing is, some names are better off on their own, with no nick-name you see, like mine, yours and Harry s. Looking really interested what Pro. Flitwick. Really? You think so? Asked Brielle, feeling like she had finally seen the light at the end of the end, I don t think so, I know so. From then on, Brielle, Jacob, Harry and Charly all became best friends in the progressing day. Hanging out and chilling out together. Hey Harry, come here for a minute, I need to ask you some, some thing, Harry came over, looking puzzled himself. Yeah. What is it? Uhh, um, I was wondering, if, I should, this might sound a bit, well, awkward. But, um, I was wondering if I should ask Brielle out, for our first Hogsmead trip. It s her birthday, on that day, so, should I? Or should I ask Charly for more advice? I mean, she s a girl. Looking puzzled, somehow Harry found the right answer. Yeah, I really, really, really, think you should ask Charly about this. And also, I could ask out that Gryffindor girly, Hermione. She seems pretty cute is you ask me, she s my potions partner. And we get along pretty well too. Well. Double date to Hogsmead it is then. Later that day, Harry joined Hermione in Potions, down in the dungeons. Here goes nothing. He muttered to himself as he sat next to her.  
Hi Harry, You going to Hogsmead next month. Some of the boys have decided to go for a date you know, take a girl and that stuff. But anyways, I m not going with any boy at all. Well, I might if I knew them. But no kissy-kissy- hoo-hah for me. No way! Ha-ha, funny that. Well, no kissy hoo hah for me, but, do you want to go out on a date with me to Hogsmead? A double date for sure, my other friend is askin his girl out too, and I m 100% sure no kissy for them, yet Hermione. YET. So, you wanna come with me or, sometime later? Sure Harry! No problem! I ll go out on a double date, but first show me Jacob s girl and him. I want to meet them. So after potions, Harry took Hermione to meet Jacob and Brielle. so? She, said, Why wouldn t I?! It s the BESTEST birthday ever!! OMG, I love you SO MUCH and then she kissed me on my cheek. With both Hermione s and Harry s jaw dropping open, they all smiled and laughed. No one realized, but Brielle had snuck up behind them, and grabbed Jake s hand. He just looked at her and kissed her on the cheek, she kissed back. So? I was right this morning. You lovebirds. Filthy. Foul. Loathsome Dog. Malfoy had spotted them kissing. Hey Malfoy. Just coz you don t have a girl, doesn t mean you can bag my girl and I. no way. I ll turn you into minced beef next time. Is that a threat mutt? I m sure she doesn t know what your real identity is. Am I right? Ha-ha-ha. Jakey? What is he talking about? Tell me! Tell me the truth now!! Brielle shrieked at the top of her lungs, tears now leaking out of her eyes. It s nothing, it s just that when I get upset or angry, I just turn into a, I turn into a, a werewolf. Happy? There was a short break of silence. That s okay, with me. But next time. Tell me first. I don t want this to happen again. Okay? Now common let s go, I met Charly, and she told me something great had happened with her classmate. And also someone had told me that, that Malfoy boy was gonna ask out a girl some Cho Chang. God! What is up with us. Already dating. Well, clearly everyone, well almost everyone is lovesick at this school. Well come on now, I want meet Charly!

The next chapter will come out if I get some reviews for these 2 chapters. 


End file.
